Sarah (AFL game)
Sarah Fortuyn, known in Japan as Shiori Yumehara (夢原 しおり Yumehara Shiori) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. A quiet fortune-teller who lives alone in her house. Sarah prefers to keep to herself, and rarely leaves her home. Most of her leisure is telling fortune and sometimes walking around Engelstein Fields. At the beginning of game, Sarah left Privaria to study alchemy. In order to bring her back to town, construct the Fortune House by bringing 70 Amethyst, 42 Moonstone, 3 Philosopher Stone, 21 Blue Rose, and 7 Poison Mushroom. Once constructed, the Fortune Shop will be available as a Blueprint where her house will be built in Engelstein Fields. She can tell the Player's fortune for 500 Cash. When telling a fortune, her house disappears and she and the recipient are surrounded by stars, or what Sarah calls the Dreamy Stars. 'Schedule' Sarah lives at her own house located in Engelstein Fields. She rarely ventures outside from her area. If the weather is Rainy, Sarah will not leave her house at all. She can tell the player's fortune anytime except on festival days. If the Player marries Sarah, she will move in with them. However, she will still visit her previous home almost every day. On Mondays, she takes shorter visits inside Primrose Private Academy admiring the books. If the weather is Rainy, she won't leave your house at all. 'Before Marriage' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Primavera Lake District *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 10,000 HP or more Sarah is looking around the lake for stones again, and asks if the Player can help her today. She thinks the Player could be useful. Choice 1: Help out. (+2000 HP) The two of us go into mine and look around. Sarah tells you she thinks that the geyser in mine is amazing. Not everyone gets to see it up close. Sarah is glad to know that you feel the same way. When the two of us exit Mine, Sarah thanks you for the help. She was able to collect a lot of ore because of the Player. She hopes that you'll help her again someday. (The Player will left at Lake District after event is over) Choice 2: Go home. (-1000 HP) The Player turns to leave, and Sarah threatingly asks why the Player is not going to help her. As the Player runs off in fear, she shouts at the Player that they will regret this later. 2-Symbol Event *Primavera Lake District *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 20,000 HP or more *You must have seen Sarah's 1-Symbol Event Sarah appears to be very interested in the large rock at Lake District. She is glad that you have stopped by because she wants to ask a question. Choice 1: Listen. (+2000 HP) Sarah asks a lot of questions about the rock. Maybe it is hiding something? She finds it strange that this giant rock is just sitting here by the shore. Her fortune-teller's intuition tells her that there's something about this rock. You explain that the only thing this rock for is to gather seaweed. Sarah is a little disappointed that her intuition was wrong. She admits that everyone has day-off's and she shouldn't let it bother her. Choice 2: Don't listen. (-2000 HP) Sarah is annoyed that the Player is ignoring her. She chases them away. 3-Symbol Event *Sarah's room at her house *9:00 to 11:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 30,000 HP or more *You must have seen Sarah's 2-Symbol Event Sarah is busy organizing and cleaning her belongings. You inquire about the stuffed panda bear that she has in her room, so Sarah tells you the bear is their traveling companion. Choice 1: Yep, it's weird. (-3000 HP) The Player has insulted her honor. Sarah asks the Player to leave. Choice 2: It must be important to you. (+3000 HP) It is Sarah's most precious possession because it saved her life! She explains a long time ago she was treasure hunting in a cave when the whole place caved in on her. Sarah did not have any time to run! Suddenly out of nowhere, the stuffed bear fell down onto her head and cushioned her from the debries. It is a mystery what that stuffed bear was doing in the cavern but she doesn't want to question fate. The bear has been her traveling companion ever since. Telling you this story indicates that Sarah has trust with you. She expects that the Player will not tell anyone else. 4-Symbol Event *Sarah's House (her room) *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Sarah has 40,000 HP or more *You must have seen Sarah's 4-Symbol Event Inside her house, Sarah is working on telling fortunes but it doesn't seem to be working as intended. Shei is busy but thought of a request for you! Choice 1: It can't be done because I'm busy. (-4000 HP) Choice 2: It's within my abilities to do so. (+5000 HP) Wonderful! Sarah requests that you stand in a specific spot, as you are the final piece needed to make it perfect! Sarah does her fortune and waits to see if anything happens, but all seems normal. She looks around and asks how you are but you don't respond. Suddenly the giant teddy bear starts to move. Sarah's fortune has opposite your luck with the bear! She casts another to return into a good luck. She apologises, but the Player is all right and do not mind. Date Event *Engelstein Fields *Not Thursday (Must be sunny) *Sarah has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Sarah's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Sarah When the player wakes up in morning, Sarah was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask one to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit near the waterwheel. Sarah finds socialising difficult, and says the player should feel honoured that they get to spend time with her. Say that the player does admire her, and this will increase Sarah's affection. At the end of the evening, she will thank player for the time one has spent with her, and the player will then go home. Standing Sarah up for the date or declining her request will result in losing Friendship Symbols. 'Marriage' In order to get married, the Player must have 6 Symbols (60.000 SP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Flower Jewel from Fashion Store, Level 2 House with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into your House. Regardless the gender, Sarah's children will have pale blond hair, violet eyes, light skin. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters